


Hey, are you awake? It’s gonna be okay.

by hunnyflower



Series: Older and Taller [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Cares About Them, Five Makes Klaus Breakfast, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, No Incest, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Trauma, god what else do i tag, i think thats it?, its rlly sad :(, my fics arent usually this sad but i was in the mood for angst, not too graphic, part one is cuter, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyflower/pseuds/hunnyflower
Summary: “It was a nightmare,” He started, startling his brother, “about Dave. How he died, all that.” Five looked at him softly (or as softly as he could)  and handed him a coffee, just how Klaus liked it. He took it gratefully and took a long drink, slowly coming back to reality. “I’m sorry Klaus, do you wanna talk about it? How he died?”ORKlaus has a nightmare, gets hurt, and Five is there to comfort him and get him back on his feet.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Older and Taller [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Hey, are you awake? It’s gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, there are a few trigger warnings for this one!! They aren't too bad, but I'd be careful if you have any of them.
> 
> -Guns/gunshots  
> -Injury (more specifically glass)  
> -Panic attacks/severe anxiety  
> -Implied self harm, but it's never stated outright  
> -Trauma  
> -Nightmares  
> -Insomnia

He grabs his face like it’s the only thing left in the world, and to Klaus, it is. He can’t even begin to imagine his life without Dave, doesn’t remember it without him. Doesn’t want to.

“Dave stay with me, okay? We’re gonna get help, you’re gonna be okay.” He says, frantically trying to lift his boyfriend up. Except he’s not as strong as he thinks, and Dave weighs more than Klaus expected, and he just can’t do it. Klaus screams at the top of his lungs, a wet and angry cry.

Dave dies, right there in his arms a few minutes later, the war still going on around them. Klaus screams, and people scream at Klaus. They don’t care that Dave is dead, they can always recruit another unwilling soul. Klaus cries, he sobs, he doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings, all he can think of is Dave. If only he had been stronger, if he’d paid attention to his training when he was younger, maybe Dave would still be with him. He knows, realistically, that he probably wouldn’t either way, but it’s the last string of hope he has left and he doesn’t want to let go. He lays his head on his now dead boyfriends chest, hoping for a beat that he knows isn’t there.

But there’s still a war going on, and he hates them. Dave didn’t deserve to die, he was too good. Klaus just hopes that the little girl guarding the gates was nice to him, god forbid anything bad happen to his ghost too. 

And then he hears a gunshot. Well, he’s been hearing them the whole time, but this time, the bullet is aiming right for his head.

And then he wakes up.

He wakes up, he realizes. He wakes up and Dave is still dead and the memory is still fresh in his mind. He’s cold and sweaty and so, so thirsty. His throat feels like it's closing in on itself and his face is wet with tears. Klaus is dizzy and so very shaky when he realizes that he’d just had a nightmare. He goes to the kitchen despite his body telling him to sit down and rest, he fights it. He’s struggling to breathe and he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he needs water right now. The house is so quiet at night, he realizes, but the ghosts aren’t. He can hear them screaming at him and as much as he tries to ignore it, he can’t, and that’s the worst part, he just wants them to go away. The silence of the house is a blessing, but he wishes his head was the same way, why were they so loud? There’s the sound of shattering glass and he realizes that it’s coming from him. He looks down and sees the glass that he was carrying (always keeps it by his bedside for times like this, he doesn’t wanna dig through the cabinets at 2:00 in the morning when he can barely see). There’s a piece in his foot too, he realizes, and it hurts like a bitch. He wants to scream, but he doesn’t have the energy right now. He sighs instead. He sits at the base of the stairs and tries to dig the piece out but man is it stuck. He doesn’t know what to do, so he gives up. Like with Dave, he realizes, maybe he could have fixed it if he paid attention during health lessons. Klaus stares at the ceiling and ignores the pulsing in his foot and closes his eyes instead. 

“Klaus?” He hears, and worries, it’s the ghosts, it usually is. It’s not though, he knows that voice (even if it takes him a second), it’s Five. He lets out a gasp, “Five-o, hey! What brings you down here so early?” Klaus asks, dangerously out of breath. “Klaus it’s three in the morning, why are you down here so early?” Is all he gets in reply. So he fell asleep then, great. He tries to stand and then Klaus remembers that there’s a piece of glass still hanging out in his foot. He bites his lip and hisses, deciding that sitting down doesn’t feel too bad.

“Well, my dear brother, I-” But Five shuts him up, blinking over to his brother. “Klaus what the fuck happened to your foot?” He asks as if he didn’t notice all the glass shards on the floor. “Oh y’know,” Klaus slurs dizzily, “dropped a glass on my foot, some of it’s still in there, it’s not a big deal.” And then he waves his hand as a ‘whatever’. “Klaus you idiot.” He hears Five mutter, and then he’s gone. Klaus doesn’t really expect much, one bonding moment is nothing, and Five won’t just spend every second with him just because he let him talk about Dave for a few hours. He doesn’t exactly blame Five, the kid has things to do, and Klaus isn’t really the most interesting person in the world. Maybe that’s why he left the first time, couldn’t stand to be around Klaus anymore, so he ran away and ended up far into the future with the end of the world at his feet. He sighs and goes back to picking at the glass in his foot. He’d have to take it out eventually. 

Except this time, Five comes back. He comes back and Klaus realizes that he is very dizzy and there is a lot of blood. Too much for just a small cut. And then he starts to panic. “Klaus you need to breathe,” Five reminds him, cleaning the wound with a wet rag, “panicking will get you nowhere.” And, as usual, he was right. Klaus tried to breathe, tried to get it back to normal, but his lungs just wouldn’t work. “Klaus,” His brother says in his usual bored, but clearly worried, tone, “I’m going to try and take the glass out now, okay? I need you to hold still.” Klaus nods, clearly not very focused on reality. There’s a pinch in his foot, and he gasps, trying to keep himself grounded. “Breathe.” Five says, his voice laced with worry and fear. Sure, Klaus was out of it sometimes, but it was never this bad. There was something else going on, he’d ask about it later. Five cleaned the wound some more, and finally bandaged it up. Klaus probably wouldn’t be able to walk for the next few days, he realized. He tossed the rag aside and moved the two of them to the kitchen table, checking the clock on his way. It was almost 4:00 am, not good.

“Hey, are you awake? It’s gonna be okay,” Five whispered, “the glass is gone now, you’re gonna be fine.” Klaus groaned, and tried to stand up again, only to have Five pull him back into his chair. “You are staying here until we talk. You never answered my question, why are you up so early? You usually wake up at 7:00.” Klaus just tipped his chair back, not in the mood for an interrogation. “It was just… loud.” He settled on, “The ghosts were louder tonight, and I couldn’t sleep, so I went to go get water.” Five shook his head, “That’s not all though, is it? There’s something else going on and I need you to tell me.” He sighed, “Here, I’ll make breakfast while you talk, okay? You look like you need it, anyway.” Klaus shook his head, and Five started looking for pans and ingredients. After a few minutes, Klaus finally spoke up.

“It was a nightmare,” He started, startling his brother, “about Dave. How he died, all that.” Five looked at him softly (or as softly as he could) and handed him a coffee, just how Klaus liked it. He took it gratefully and took a long drink, slowly coming back to reality. “I’m sorry Klaus, do you wanna talk about it? How he died?” His brother laughed, but it was definitely forced, “Could we do something else? I, uh, don’t think I’m ready for that yet Fivey, sorry to disappoint, I know how much you love to hear my voice.” Five rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. He pushed Klaus’ breakfast in front of him and sat down with his brother, “Eat, we can watch a movie or something together afterwards, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, but there was a smile creeping on his face, “Aww you care about me? I feel so honored, really. Hey, what’s in this?” He asked, nightmare long forgotten. “They’re pancakes Klaus, what do you think is in them?” Five said sarcastically. “What movie do you wanna watch, we can look for it after you’re done.”

“Ooh, how about ‘the half of it’ I’ve heard it’s pretty good, got a gay character too.” Klaus said, picking at his pancakes. “The half of it’ it is then, stay here I’m gonna go get blankets. If I come back and you’ve moved even an inch, I’m going to kill you.” Five said, before blinking away. Klaus finished what was left of his pancakes in the short time his brother was gone, and when he got back, his hands were full of as many blankets as he could find.

“Let's get this started then, shall we?”

Klaus falls asleep halfway through the movie, and Five lets him lay in his lap, messing with his hair. One of his siblings walks downstairs at around 7:00, a few minutes into Klaus’ nap, and Five shushes them and makes a slicing motion at his throat, a deadly glare in his eyes. They’re quiet after that, and Klaus gets some rest. 

It was good for both of them, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one day? I can't believe myself. i rlly like the idea of klaus and five bonding n stuff,, it makes me happy sgjfkhdsfh. but anyway!!! the next fic should be mainly abt five!!! im thinking maybe,,, NB and bi five,, coming to terms with things,,


End file.
